The Girls of the Isle
by blbthats4me
Summary: A twist on Descendants 1 and 2. Mal and Evie are together. Ben is very jealous and will do anything to get Mal back, even help Uma and the Evil Queen. Malvie fic, sorry Ben is kind of a jerk in this fic. M for violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making Promises to Parents

On the Isle of the Lost. Right before Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay are sent to Auradon for the first time. _All thoughts will be written in italics._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Beep beep, the car horn from the limo could be heard throughout the street as it pulled up in front of Maleficent's liar. Each of the kids walked over to their respective parent hoping to get a goodbye hug or at least a 'see you later wave'.

"Carlos are you sure you want to leave? There are dogs there and I could use your help around here" said Cruella de Ville.

You could see the fear spread across Carlos's face as he realized that there could be man eating dogs in Auradon. But when he looked up at his mother he realized taking care of her would be worse than any fate in Auradon. "No, I'm sure I can handle myself. Mal and the gang can protect me from any dogs" Carlos said as he slowly backed up, grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs toward the limo.

"Alright son, what is our motto?" Jafar asks his son Jay.

"There is no team in I" Jay happily recites.

"Well done." Jafar gives him a big hug and hands him his bag. With one last wave toward his father he follows Carlos's lead down the stairs and into the limo.

"Evie dear, come here and say good bye to your mother." The Evil Queen grabs Evie's wrist quite forcibly, pulling her into the seat in front of her. "I would like to give you this." The Evil Queen hands Evie a piece of her magic mirror. "Now when you get to Auradon what are you going to do?" Asks her mother.

"Find a prince with a castle with lots of room for a step mother and lots of mirrors" Evie answers with a fake smile on her face. "But Mom, what if I don't want to marry a prince?" Evie asks shyly.

"What do you mean you don't want to marry a prince? You want to be poor and live like a hag with some peasant boy? Uhhh, I can't even imagine how horrible that would be." The Evil Queen grabs Evie's wrist a little harder this time causing Evie to wince in pain. The Evil Queen pulls Evie so close only Evie can hear her whisper. "You will marry a prince and you will be a princess so when I return I will be able to rule Auradon as their queen. Understand?" Evie nods her head so fast she thinks it is going to fall off. The Evil Queen releases Evie's hand and hands her her make-up bag. "Good now run along, you don't want to miss the limo."

"Yes Mom." Evie quickly takes the bag and heads off toward the limo. Before she walks down the stairs she looks back toward her mother. She stares at her for a few moments before her gaze shifts to Mal. Beautiful Mal, if only when Evie told her mother that maybe she didn't want to marry a prince she wasn't talking about marrying someone poor. She was talking about marrying Mal. Evie has been in love with Mal since they became friends.

"Mal, Mal! Come here" Maleficent calls Mal over to her makeshift thrown. "Remember when you get there you are going to find Fairy Godmother's wand and use it to free me so I can take my revenge." Maleficent looks at her daughter with her bright green eyes.

"Yes, I understand. Find the wand, free you, long live evil." Mal responds with an eye roll. _Why does she always have to use me for these evil plans? Why can't we just stay here and rule the Isle of the Lost? Ugh, whatever at least I will have my friends through all of this._ Speaking of friends, Mal sees Evie waiting for her by the door. Evie didn't realize she was starring until she saw Mal walking towards her. _Crap, uh just play it off like I was waiting for my best friend to walk down to the limo with._ They link arms and head down toward the limo. Evie gets in first and Mal takes to the time to look back at her mother and her home for the past 16 years. She is finally leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting a "Second" Chance

(Evie's POV)

I noticed Mal was not getting in so I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the limo. Once everyone was inside the limo the driver took off down the road. I noticed Mal was looking out the window looking distant. She looked like she was brooding or plotting so I decided not to bother her but instead re-apply my make-up. While I was busy putting on her face, Carlos and Jay were stuffing their mouths with junk food and candy.

I look out the window as I see us about to cross over the magic bridge. The view from the limo is astonishing. I look out over the side of the bridge and a true bright smile appears on my face. I look back toward the rest of the occupants in the limo. Jay and Carlos look just as amazed as I did. I looked over to see Mal's reaction but she still was sitting there with a scowl on her face. Like she didn't care we were free from that horrible island. I guess I lost track of time because right when I opened my mouth to ask her if she was alright we arrived at Auradon Prep.

The driver came around and opened the door for the four of us. Mal and I stepped out and Jay and Carlos tumbled out fighting over who knows what. "Straighten up you two, here they come." Mal ordered.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am Fairy Godmother the head mistress." said Fairy Godmother. I looked over at Mal and I saw her eyes brighten just the slightest bit since we left the island. "This is Ben and Audrey, your tour guides for today." Fairy Godmother introduced the two standing next to them. I looked both Ben and Audrey up and down. Ben looked very excited to be meeting us but Audrey looked like she wanted us all dead. Wonder who she is related to?

"Hi, I'm princess Audrey, daughter or sleeping beauty. And you must be Maleficent's daughter" Audrey said looking Mal up and down. No wonder she looked like she wanted us dead, Mal's mother is the one who cursed her mother, great.

"And I'm Prince Ben, son of Belle and Beast" Ben said bowing his head to us. Guess this was a prince. Looks like this is what my mother wanted me to marry. I really didn't want to but I went for it anyways, I tried my best to put on a sexy smile and introduce myself personally to 'Prince' Ben.

"Did you say Prince?" I flirted. Ugh this was awful, but I kept my smile bright. "My mother is the Evil Queen, so I guess that makes me a Princess." I added in a quick eye flutter.

"Your mother has no royal status here, and neither do you." Of course, Audrey had to bring that up, I faked annoyance. She looked very proud of herself for standing up to a villain but in reality, I was glad that I know longer had to try and flirt with Ben.

"This is a momentous occasion. When our two people finally become one." Ben said as he shook each of our hands. He looks at Mal and I already hate the way he looks at her. He is looking at her like I do when I know she isn't looking. I can feel my blood boil. I look at Mal in hopes she doesn't have that same look in her eyes. Lucky for me she has more of an intrigued look, like her plotting face. This is my favorite face of her. She is so focused on scheming that there is just that hint of evil in her eye. I love that. Ben seemed to notice too as he asked, "too much?" Mal just nodded. Ben led us into the main building, relaying facts about to school but I honestly couldn't listen. I was too focused on Mal walking in front of me. When we got inside Ben introduced us to this band geek named Doug.

"Hi, I am Doug, Dopey's son." Doug said while starring down at his paper. "I will be showing you to your dorm rooms and classes and hi-ho…" Doug voice tapered off as his eyes connected with mine. Oh crap, he thinks I'm hot. Not what I need right now. Not only will that upset my mom since he is clearly not a prince but I would much rather be dating Mal. And then I had a brilliant idea. Maybe I can make Mal jealous by getting a boyfriend. So to put my plan in action I decided in introduce myself.

"Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." It was easy for me to act like I didn't care because I really didn't but when I noticed Mal had no response I had to keep myself from pouting. We didn't even wait for Doug to show us to our rooms, we just went to find them ourselves.

When Mal and I reached our room and opened the door, I was over whelmed with joy. The curtains, the carpet, the beds, everything. It was just like a castle and I couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh this place is amaz-"

"Gross" Mal cut me off.

"Yeah amazingly gross." Yes of course I agreed with her. I love her. And of course she thought this place was gross, she loves dark and mysterious, not pick and fluffy. That's when she made me close the blinds and shut the windows. It's fine, I can live with a little darkness as long as Mal is happy.

Before we can even unpack Mal has already started plotting about how to steal the magic wand. We figured out it was in the museum, but we just need to figure out how to get it. After a long day of thinking and finishing plans in Jay and Carlos's room we finally head out to go get the wand.

It is pitch black outside, which is perfect for our plan. When we get to the museum, we realize there is a security guard and the doors are locked. Mal easily takes out the security guard and opens the door using her magic spell book. She is really good with that spell book even though she just got it. I'm impressed. We walk through the dark hallways in search of the wand, but all we end up finding is a gallery dedicated to our parents. There are life size statues of each of our parents standing there. They look so life like, like they can almost talk. Mal, Carlos, and Jay keep looking but I stay a little longer to look at my mother.

"Hey Mom. So, um what would you say if I told you I didn't want to marry a prince or a pour boy or any boy for that matter? What if I told you I wanted to marry Mal?" I can't believe I am talking to a statue. And want if the rest of the gang heard me? What if Mal heard me? God I don't know what I would do. I turn to go find the others but before I leave I take one glance back at my mother's statue. I know exactly what she would do if she found out I wanted to marry Mal. She used to beat me every time I applied my make-up wrong, she would beat me every time I talked about marrying a none prince, she would beat me every time I mentioned my friendship with Mal. She hated the fact that I wasn't completely focused on finding a prince. My blood began to boil as I thought back to all those nights on the island that I would cry myself to sleep. All the nights I refused to see Mal or any of my other friends because I felt too broken, too bruised. A single tear shed from my eye as I thought about all the scars she has given me, how no one knows and how I can't tell anyone.

"Evie, I found the wand. Come on." I heard Mal's voice come from behind me. I quickly wiped away the streak on my face left by the tear and followed her to the wand. Leaving my mother's statue, leaving her and what horrible things she has done to me. From this point forward I told myself that I would no longer search for a prince. From this moment forward, I would focus all my energy on getting Mal to fall in love with me, so we can be together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(The next day in goodness class)

This class is so boring and so easy. The only good part about this class is that I can sit next to Mal and not have to worry about some prince or any other guy trying to steal her away because it is just our group of four. I can't even focus on what Fairy Godmother is saying and every time she calls on me I purposefully get the question wrong to try and get a laugh out of Mal. Sadly my plan is not working. So, on the next question I raise my hand and I finally get the question right. That's when Mal looks at me and smiles. I love that smile. It is so beautiful and I wish I could make her have that smile on her face twenty-four seven.

Finally class ends and Mal and I head back to our dorm room. She of course starts reading through her spell book to not bother her, I start to sew my new dress. That's when Jane barges in ranting about her mother and how she will never find a guy. God, I can't listen to it anymore. So to make Jae shut up I show Mal my new dress.

"Do you like?" I ask.

She glances up for just a second and responds, "Yeah, it's cute, brings out your eyes."

"I know." I tried to play it off cool but on the inside, I was totally freaking out. She noticed my eyes and said my dress looked cute! My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"But how am I ever going to get a boy to go out with me if my mother won't let me use her magic wand to fix all my features!" Oh my gosh Jane was still here and she was still complaining. Can't she just go away so Mal and I can have some alone time.

"It's okay Jane. Having a guy in your life is so overrated. You definitely don't need a guy. They are a waste of time." Mal offered Jane comfort. Now I was getting mad. Mal has never been nice before, especially a stranger and a goody two shoes. She has never said anything like that to me.

"How would you know Mal, you've never had one." I didn't care how mean that sounded. I was just so made at Mal for being nice to Jane when they had just met. Wow, maybe I am the jealous type.

"It's cause I don't need one E." Dammit, I love it whenever she calls me that. All of a sudden all my anger just slipped away. The way she looked at me and the way she said 'E' made me so happy. My heart was dancing with joy. I was so focused on Mal I didn't even hear Jane mention that Fairy Godmother uses the wand at the coronation.

Finally, Jane left. Now it was just Mal and I. I was about to ask her about what she was going to wear to the coronation when we heard a knock on the door. Mal answered it and of corset it was Ben. Can't he see that Mal and I are having alone time together. Well at least I am. I have no idea what Mal calls this between us. I was so deep I'm thought I didn't hear what Ben said about the coronation and I didn't even realize he left. I came back to reality when I saw Mal close the door.

I looked at her with a face that totally made it seem like I was listening the whole time and not thinking about how great our life would be together. "I think it is time for Benny-Boo to get himself a new girlfriend" said Mal with a smirk on her face. Ooh I could see the wheels turning in her head and a plan forming. I loved when she got like that.

Wait, who was going to be his new girlfriend!


End file.
